Longing For Yesterday
by xWhitexWindx
Summary: There wasn't a single person in this entire universe who could understand me. I was a Nobody and yet I wasn't like anyone else. And yet, around him, I felt the echoes of emotion I had felt once before... I felt as if the longing for days past wouldn't only just be a dream. -AU. 1st Person. Namiku-
1. Chapter I: Outcast

_Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts and related characters belong to Square Enix and Tetsuya Nomura. Reviews would be appreciated. Contains hints of Namiku, Sokai, Haylette, Rokushi, Vanqua, Terqua, and Venfuu. Slightly AU._

* * *

_**Longing For Yesterday**_

_**Chapter 1: Outcast**_

It was the same, no matter what.

No matter what I did, no matter how many places I had gone, I was always an outcast. I was different, never able to truly fit in. There wasn't anyone else like me in the entire universe.

Some people used to tell me that was a good thing. I have to argue. Being unique and an individual is nice, but this was farther than that. I could never truly fit in, never really be accepted.

I was something that had never been before.

I was a Nobody, but I wasn't like the other Nobodies that I had encountered. I had been captured by Organization XIII, dwelled in their grasp, yet I wasn't like them. I wasn't a normal Nobody.

I had been born from the heart of Kairi while it was within the heart of Sora. This had never occurred before in the history of time. I was an oddity, a witch as I had been called many times, and I alone had the power to rearrange the chain of memories of Sora's heart.

I would never do that again.

I cared for Sora. He was the first person I could ever truly call friend. Though I could never fully fit into his life, at least he made me feel significant.

I felt loved and protected.

Sora made me feel warm…

It was his words and his alone that made me give in to the request to attend Destiny Academy. My reluctance began when I had discovered that people from my past attended the boarding school. People such as Sora, Riku, Kairi, Roxas, Axel, Xion, Hayner, Pence, and Olette, along with Aqua, Terra, Ventus, and Vanitas, people I had heard of, but had never encountered personally.

How could I ever truly be their friend when I didn't belong?

I didn't have a home in this universe. No world could become a home to me. I didn't belong anywhere.

I was insignificant and different.

I had no place to escape, to feel safe, to actually say that I was completely content and happy at.

No matter how far I had traveled, no matter how far I had gone in this life, I still didn't have anything to claim as mine.

Yet what did it matter?

I was a Nobody. A different Nobody from everyone else. I didn't have a heart.

I did have feelings though…

And this was something that others tended to forget, especially the Somebodies.

Except for Sora…

He always remembered I had feelings.

Sora…

His name was my happiness.

His voice was my comfort.

He was my one and only best friend.

My sweet Sora…

* * *

"Naminé!"

Hearing him call out my name the way he always did whenever his sky blue eyes would see me always made me feel actually normal. Feeling his strong arms crush me against him as he picked me up, hugging me close as if I was his precious baby sister made me feel as if I wasn't insignificant. Touching his warm face with my cold hands made me feel alive.

Sora looked down at me, staring into my frosty orbs. It was if he was gazing straight into the depths of my non-existent soul. He argued with me on this as well, claiming that if I didn't at least have my soul, then there was no way I would have my humanity.

I felt his lightly calloused tanned hand press against my cheek, his thumb lightly stroking my jaw line as his lips formed that handsome smile. He ran his fingers through my silken pale blond strands as he pulled his hand away.

"I'm so glad you're here." Sora said, taking a step back and crossing his arms behind his back with a grin in place. "Kairi and Olette have been really excited about having you around."

I smiled shyly upon hearing this. It was nice that the two of them were happy about my coming to Destiny Academy, but I knew that it wouldn't be long until I was left by my lonesome. Other than Sora, no one really ever sought out my company other than the fact they felt sorry for me.

I didn't want their pity. I was fine being alone. Being lonely was something I had learned to cope with. Sora lessened the pain of it with the time he did spend time with me.

He led me down the winding path up to the entrance of the silver and blue castle-like structure. We passed under an arch that head the school's motto and insignia, Sora's hand cupped around mine as he led me, an extra spring in his step. He couldn't stop smiling, looking over his shoulder at me, his chocolate colored spikes even wilder than I remembered.

Sora really had grown up to be a handsome young boy…

I felt myself blush as I found myself thinking of my best friend as handsome. I needed to stop that. It wasn't right. We were best friends, practically family. Or at least that's what I considered us as. Sora was the closest thing to a family I ever had.

Despite the fact Kairi was my Somebody, we weren't close. Sure we held similar interests, but that was simply because I was her Nobody. We were the same yet different as night and day.

Sora laughed happily as he pulled open the large blue door to the entrance hall as we passed through the courtyard, "Don't you worry, Naminé, you're going to love it here. I just know it."

I gave a nod, "Right…" I whispered.

I couldn't shatter his fantasy. Sora simply wanted the best for me, to see me happy.

Who was I to take that away from him by showing him how definite my reality truly was?

I couldn't take that away from him. Sora had too much of a big heart to hurt that way. It was better to allow him to dwell within his delusions then force him to see what I really saw.

I followed him as close as I could, even going to the means of hugging his arm and avoiding the glances we were receiving. I knew what these students were thinking.

How was it this strange newcomer had the same face of Kairi?

Even if we shared the same face, we were different people. We weren't even truly related, unlike Sora and Roxas. They played the role of brothers, and for the most part they were. It was the same for Kairi and Xion, who were practically sisters.

It had gotten to the point where pretend had become reality for them. Now whenever people would ask, both Kairi and Sora would tell everyone that Roxas and Xion were their siblings. I should speak up, protest and tell them all that _I_ was Kairi's other half, not Xion, but what's the point?

Xion at least held the same interests as Kairi. I wasn't going to take away her happiness because of my loneliness. It was easier to simply step aside, let Xion take my place as Kairi's true other half.

I watched them out of the corner of my gaze, feeling my face heat up from their stares. They were making me feel uncomfortable, even more of an outcast than I already was. Why wouldn't they stop staring at me already?

"Naminé!"

The collected group of voices calling my name the moment we were down the corridor finally caused my eyes to lift up from my shoes. Sora patted me on the back of the head after freeing his arm, giving me a small push forward. My arms wrapped around myself, unsure how I should greet the group in front of me.

Of course, Kairi, Olette, and Xion hugged me first. I returned their hug but only briefly. It felt strange actually seeing Kairi and Xion together, to know that there wasn't any room for me.

What was I thinking? There had never been any room for me. I didn't have a place where I belonged.

Hayner ruffled my hair in that playful big brother kind of way, and Pence gave me an awkward hug next. I tried not to look at Roxas and Axel. They were the equivalents of Sora and Riku, and Xion was the equivalent to Kairi.

Once again, there wasn't a place for me as I had originally thought.

"Hey…"

Roxas' warm breath tickled my ear as he hugged me tightly, much like how Sora had done. He was just like him, just as overprotective and caring towards me. It was almost as if they were a pair of older brothers defending their weird and unwanted little sister from the world, trying to accept me for who I was, though knowing I was different.

I couldn't let it go how different I was. I loved being an individual, but I didn't want to be this different from everyone else. I hated it so much and there wasn't anything I could really do about it.

"Nice to see you," I breathed softly.

Roxas pulled back to let Axel greet me. I flinched a little as I recalled memories from Castle Oblivion, but the redhead simply gave me a cheeky smile, and then, much to my surprise, reached over to pat me on the head. I blinked in confusion, unsure how to take his actions towards me.

Finally I looked at the one whose replica had sacrificed so much to protect me. Even if it had been his replica's actions, they mirrored a side of Riku that would surely do the same thing if he was protective over me. My frosty eyes stared up into teal orbs, his platinum bangs falling into them, and his lips formed a whisper of a smile. He had cut his hair since the last time I had seen him, it now just barely brushing the nape of his neck in his layered spikes.

"Glad to see you again, Naminé."

It was a simple sentence, a simple greeting, but I cherished every word.

"S-Same t-to you, Riku." I managed to reply.

His heated gaze traveled over me, taking me in inch by inch. I could feel a strange shiver go down my spine as the warrior did this. My body trembled under his gaze, longing for a small touch of his hand against my warming face.

I didn't understand why Riku's gaze and Riku's alone did this to me.

It placed my body under complete and utter havoc.

And I enjoyed every second of it.

I didn't have a heart. I had nothing to give him. Yet I wanted to give him the world.

Yet… why?

* * *

_A/N: So what do you guys think? This is an old writing I found from a few years ago. I figured, what the heck, might as well put it up and see what people think. I'll update once I have between 3-5 reviews, okay? _

_xWhitexWindx_

_Musical Inspiration: Soundscape to Ardor - Bleach_


	2. Chapter II: Breathing

_Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts and related characters belong to Square Enix and Tetsuya Nomura. Reviews would be appreciated. Contains hints of Namiku, Sokai, Haylette, Rokushi, Vanqua, Terqua, and Venfuu. Slightly AU._

* * *

_**Longing For Yesterday**_

_**Chapter 2: Breathing**_

I was still breathing, wasn't I?

Wasn't that something I should be grateful for?

In any other circumstance I would've been, but that was before I realized that despite the fact I was around Sora again, I was still unprotected.

Slowly I found myself easing into a content state in this unfamiliar place. Class work was easy for me, yet being surrounded by other students wasn't. I wasn't used to being around so many people, nor was I used to the stares I continued to receive even after being at the school for a couple of days.

I had arrived on the weekend, and Monday was the first day of official classes. In three out of the seven courses I was required to take, I found myself having to endure them without the company of a familiar face. I didn't have anyone to talk to, nor did I have anyone to watch out for me.

I should've been used to this by now, but within a school environment I wasn't, and that terrified me.

In the first of these three classes I did however encounter one of the beings I never wanted to see ever again. Her cold green eyes were laughing, always laughing cruelly. I ached to disappear, to become invisible to escape from her malevolent and terrifying gaze.

Larxene's torment began yet again.

It was after class. The moment the bell rang, I tried to make my escape, to run to the dining hall or library to hide from the other blond, but before I could grasp freedom her tight grasp snatched my backpack. I was jerked backwards, the pleated white with yellow and light blue plaid skirt of my school uniform fluttering around my legs as I stumbled. My chest felt tight and I was barely breathing.

"Naminé…" she sang my name in my ear, her tone falsely sweet. "Where are you going, Naminé?"

"L-Lunch," I choked out, my fear breaking my voice.

Her hands gripped my shoulders, her sharp nails pressing into my fair skin through the short sleeves of my thin cotton blouse. The sound of my loafers hitting the floor in timid steps rang throughout the almost empty classroom as Larxene forced me to walk toward her roommate, Fuu. We came to a stop, but she didn't release me.

"Now, now, Naminé, you wouldn't want to make us think you hate us, now do you?" Larxene sneered in my ear.

My fingers grasped the hem of my light blue sweatervest, a bead of sweat slipping down my cheek and landing on the yellow trim of my collar, becoming a dark spot. I felt as if my yellow necktie was going to suffocate me as I gulped, looking up and into Fuu's visible crimson orb. She stared back at me stoically, no expression etched on her face at all.

With one hand still holding my shoulder in an unbreakable grasp, I whimpered softly as Larxene's other hand stroked the back of my head. I waited for the abuse, either physical or verbal. I knew it would come soon.

"W-What d-do you want?" I finally choked out.

I felt her hand grab a handful of my hair sharply, forcing me to release a cry of pain. Larxene yanked me back, jerking me so I was pressed against her chest and she was looking down at me. My legs were shaking, threatening to give out as I arched my back, trying desperately not to move.

"Here's the deal," Larxene's voice was sharp, commanding. "You're going to be doing our homework assignments for this class. All of them. And if any of the answers are wrong…" she trailed off, allowing my imagination to fill in the blank of the threat.

I whimpered again, unable to defend myself. What could I do? My powers were only good whenever I drew, and I certainly couldn't pull out my sketchbook. I had no other choice but to be manipulated into submission by my tormentor.

Larxene only found joy in tormenting others. It had been the same back at Castle Oblivion. She used me again and again, finding a sick satisfaction over the power she held over me. She made me do things I could never truly repent for, especially to Sora and to poor Riku.

Riku…

There it was again. That strange sensation of longing. He was the one I needed forgiveness from. I knew he still hadn't forgiven me for what I had done to Sora. I had my choices, I could've fought back and refused, but I had been selfish.

I had craved a friend. I had craved acceptance, trust, and to have the love of a friend. I had sinned and I still needed to repent for those sins.

"I think we won't have to worry, Fuu." Larxene grinned at her roommate, who gave a silent nod.

I gasped as she threw me forward in release, my legs giving out and I landed on the cold floor, hunched over as I fought against the tears prickling the corners of my eyes. Larxene unzipped my bag and slipped in the two packets of theirs for me to complete on top of my own homework. I didn't dare look up until I heard them leave the room, and even then the only thing I could do was pull myself upright, my legs angled out as I hugged myself tightly.

I started to cry.

Who could blame me? I knew I would be ridiculed as a social outcast, but I had never expected to walk straight back into the hell that Larxene brought with her very presence. Now I was being forced to do her work for her and if I didn't…

I sobbed even harder as my imagination ran wild, thinking of all the horrible things that Larxene was capable of doing to me if I retaliated.

My sobs were loud, but I couldn't stifle them. I finally just cried into hands, my fists rubbing my eyes as I sniffed, trying to stop the snot from running from my nose and down my face. My throat was burning and hurt with every gasp of air I took, but no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't stop crying.

I just wanted to leave.

I was such a fool for coming here. I should've continued wandering the worlds. I should've never had gotten my hopes up that I could finally find acceptance here, with Sora and the others.

At first I didn't hear the footsteps, at least not until they were incredibly close. The feeling that someone was close by consumed me, and I finally looked up, blinking rapidly in an attempt to clear my blurred vision. The first thing I saw were teal orbs, practically glowing in a blend of blue and green. Very slowly, he brought his hand up to lightly touch the side of my head.

"Who did this to you?" Riku whispered.

My sobs made me unable to reply. I looked away from him. He was the last person I wanted to see me like this.

If Sora or Roxas had found me like this, they would've just hugged me and made me laugh by doing something random and quirky. If Kairi or Olette had found me they would tell me I looked like a mess and then cleaned me up, maybe even tried to give me a makeover while they were at it.

Yet it had to be _Riku_ to find me. The one whose opinion of me mattered the most. I still didn't understand why I felt such a connection to him.

Perhaps it was because I was a ghost of his best friend and his first love.

That had to be it. Both Sora and Kairi loved Riku. He was their best friend.

How else could I explain the connection I had to him, the care and the longing need I had that wanted to give him anything and everything?

I shouldn't exist, but I was still breathing. I didn't have a heart, but I still had feelings. I didn't have a soul, but I still had my humanity.

I truly was a freak.

"Naminé…"

His warm voice wrapped around my name. I gasped as suddenly I was pressed face-first against his chest. His arms were wrapped around me, his face buried into the crown of my head, and I could hear the rhythmic beating of his heart.

_B-bmp…b-bmp…b-bmp…_

I wondered what my heart would sound like if I had one.

"You don't have to always be alone," Riku muttered against my hair. "Just learn to speak up and call for help. Geez."

I blinked, shocked to hear these words.

Did I dare hope that I could gain his forgiveness?

Did I dare allow myself to believe Riku actually _cared_ about me?

"R-Riku…"

My hands slipped around his torso, interlocking and pressing against his back as I hid myself from the world in his arms.

Letting go was the last thing I wanted.

* * *

_A/N: Much thanks to those who reviewed! Please keep doing so! 3-5 Reviews before I update.  
_

_-xWhitexWindx_

_Musical Inspiration: Breathing - Yellowcard_


	3. Chapter III: Saviour

_Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts and related characters belong to Square Enix and Tetsuya Nomura. Reviews would be appreciated. Contains hints of Namiku, Sokai, Haylette, Rokushi, Vanqua, Terqua, and Venfuu. Slightly AU._

* * *

_**Longing For Yesterday  
Chapter 3: Saviour**_

Exhaustion became something my body was used to. With Larxene's and Fuu's homework on top of my own, sleep was a rare luxury. It had only been a week, yet the bags under my eyes appeared as if I hadn't slept in months.

I refused to fail at completing their work correctly though. I took the time to make my handwriting resemble their own, took the time to reword everything as if it was something they would say. I wasn't going to give Larxene an excuse to abuse me; I'd rather just allow them to bully me.

Riku hadn't told anyone about my breakdown. I was beyond shocked that he hadn't of at least told Sora. I did begin to notice that Riku had started to keep his eyes on my a lot whenever I was around them.

The name of my tormentor stayed locked behind my lips. I was protecting Riku by not telling him who was hurting and abusing me. Larxene was cruel and she would torment him for just becoming involved, even knowing.

I was good for being submissive…

"Naminé,"

His voice was sharp, stopping me in the corridor. I clutched my book to my chest, feeling that sickening feeling that I got whenever I was nervous or anticipating something dreadful. Slowly, I glanced over my shoulder, seeing him approach. His school bag was slung over his shoulder and his hand was slipped idly into the pocket of his pale khaki pants.

"Walk with me?" Riku inclined his head toward the doors of the courtyard.

His request took me aback, but nonetheless I couldn't refuse, even if I wanted to. I had been heading back to Olette's and my dorm room to simply tackle the massive amount of combined homework out of the way, desperate enough to skip dinner if that meant getting it finished.

Riku and I walked side-by-side, emerging out into the warm late summer air. The sight of girls giggling while gathered on the grass watching boys playing football greeted us. These were students enjoying the remains of summer, laughing in a carefree manner, not having to worry about anything other than doing well in class or if the person they liked maybe liked them too.

"Nice day." Riku noted as I walked silently beside him. "You're looking pale. You should get outside more."

"Can't. Don't have time."

I even had to drop out of the Art Club, the one club I had joined, just so I would be able to get all of the work done without failing any of my courses. Art was my escape and Art Club was a place I had actually felt like I was useful. Now that was gone as well.

"Naminé… come with me."

I squeaked a little as his fingers clasped around my arm, dragging me across the courtyard. I blushed hotly at the look Sora gave us, the teasing smirk on his face. If there was one thing I didn't have to tell Sora, it was my feelings for his best friend. Riku continued to drag me until we reached the other side of the courtyard, which held the gardens for the Gardening Club.

"In here,"

He pulled me toward the small sitting area inbetween the moonflower and sunflower gardens, underneath the large weeping willow that grew against the wall, sheltering over the bench that had been placed there. Suddenly I found myself sitting on the cool concrete, staring up into eyes flickering in concern.

"R-Riku –"

He cut me off before I could even question him. "You don't have to keep pretending. I can help you."

Immediately I found myself on my guard, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Look, I'm not trying to be a knight in shining armor or whatever. We're friends though, Naminé, and I won't tolerate anyone bullying them. You haven't been sleeping, you're not eating, and it's just…really starting to worry me."

"Why…worry about me…?"

"Because I care about you."

I lowered my eyes to my lap, gripping the hem of my skirt before I took a deep breath. It felt like I was breathing, really breathing, for the first time in the past week. When I looked up again, teal eyes had softened with Riku reaching down to slowly touch my face.

"It kills me not to know how you got these scars, Naminé. Only you know of the true events that happened in Castle Oblivion. We spent some time together when trying to rechain the memories of Sora's heart. I resented you for doing that to him, but after awhile, I finally realized you didn't have much choice. You didn't get a say in your existence - not like the rest of us."

"Riku…I'm still so…very sorry for doing the cruel things I did. Even if I didn't have a say, what I did was so horrible… I never want to hurt you two again. Sora…he's the first friend I ever had… and then you… you just… you were different but it…even if it hurt that I knew you hated me-"

"I don't hate you."

Blinking, I looked at him in surprise, "You…don't?"

"I don't have the answers for the questions you still have, but I don't hate you. I'll save you, Naminé."

"Save…me?"

"I know it's Larxene."

"W-What?! H-How did you find out?!"

Riku sighed, "You know the student teacher under Terra? Ventus?"

I blinked, "Of course."

"He's got a thing with Fuu. She told him. Like you, she doesn't really have much say. She's stuck rooming with Larxene and she honestly doesn't know how stand up for it. But she's getting there - and you can too. But dammit, how can anyone help you if you won't ask for help?"

"I-I'm…sorry…"

"Stop apologizing, would you? You always take the blame for everyone and everything. Just…stop."

As he looked at me, I wondered what was going through his mind. Riku took the seat beside me and took my hand in his, just holding it.

"It's cold. But it's soft and even if your existence isn't a whole one, I'll find a way to make you whole again. You, Roxas, and Xion too." Riku sighed and closed his eyes, "When I first saw you, I didn't know how I felt about it. Because I had long left go of any resentment I had toward you, but it was obvious you didn't know it. I'm…not good with telling others my thoughts or feelings. But it…bothered me that I during the time we were apart, I wondered if anyone else would remember your face…a face that this world seems to have forgotten about." Riku paused and then gave a small smile, "Not anymore, though. No one will ever forget you again."

He touched my face, and I felt a strange shock go through my system. For an instance, I could read his thoughts.

_Seldom do these words ring true when I'm constantly failing you, like walls that we just can't break through until we disappear…I just want to save you while there's still something left to save…  
_

It was too much to take in.

To think he honestly felt that way towards me.

"Namine…I'll protect you."

"Why?"

"Maybe…I want to try my hand at being a knight."

My face flamed as I looked down.

Then, I felt it.

Something that was out of place.

My first heart beat.

* * *

_A/N: So, I really liked this chapter. And I am really loving the reviews. . 3-5 Reviews before an update, lovies! Let us continue to support the Namiku love 3_

-xWhitexWindx


	4. Chapter IV: Twister

_Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts and related characters belong to Square Enix and Tetsuya Nomura. Reviews would be appreciated. Contains hints of Namiku, Sokai, Haylette, Rokushi, Vanqua, Terqua, and Venfuu. Slightly AU._

* * *

_**Longing For Yesterday  
Chapter 4: Twister**_

"How…did I end up here…?"

Early evening had settled around the academy, from what I could tell through the infirmary windows, the curtains drawn back and allowing the rays of twilight into the vast room that had several identical beds with curtains around them. Mine were pulled back, however, and I realized that I wasn't alone a moment later. Glancing to my right, I saw Riku sitting in a chair, reading a book.

"You're awake. You worried me again, Naminé." Riku actually chuckled as me smiled at me, "You really need to stop that."

"What happened to me?" I breathed slowly.

Then, I could feel it. That strange beating in my chest. My skin was warmer to the touch. One glance in the basin of water at my bedside revealed the color in my face that hadn't been there before. My skin wasn't pale now, but rather a soft apricot shade. One closer to Riku's.

A boy with a heart.

Swallowing hard, I gripped the sheets underneath my hands, sitting up slowly. Riku's hand immediately was against my back, the other brushing some of my blond hair out of my eyes. I felt another blush assault me, but I was even more surprised to see the one that crossed his features. Our eyes met for the longest moment, before I quickly looked away, alarmed by the sudden increase of my heart beating.

My _heart._

"You…probably have some questions. Ones I can't answer." Riku then said, clearing his throat a bit. "So I went to talk to Axel - I mean, Lea - about it."

"W…What did…he say…?"

Axel - or rather, Lea. We still had trouble reverting back to the name he once had, same with the others. Larxene was a different story from the rest - she just preferred the name she had when she was a Nobody. It had been Kairi and Sora's will that allowed Roxas and me to be our own person. Xion had been brought back as well.

We owed them our lives.

"Roxas, Xion, and you aren't like other Nobodies. Actually, technically, Xion isn't a Nobody to begin with. So let's just stick to trying to explain what's happened with you two." Riku hesitated for a moment, and I shyly glanced at him, biting down on my lower lip. He had that expression on his face as he raked his fingers through his silver hair. "Let's see…this is difficult to explain, actually. It's like…trying to explain something…without…"

"Like…trying to explain the color red without using the word red?"

"Exactly! Good analogy, Nami."

I blushed harder as he used my pet-name, one that Sora had given me.

Riku cleared his throat again, closing his book with and then turning to face me completely. I watched as his fingers gripped the leather cover - it was a book on the Keyblade War. I felt a twister of emotions inside me, my thoughts going everywhere at once, before once again settling on Riku as he opened his mouth to try and explain.

"When Kairi and Sora unleashed you from their hearts, giving you your own bodies once more, something…happened. The pure light in their hearts caused what DiZ…I mean, Ansem the Wise, explained as a rare magic that only they could possess. You two were the only Nobodies to return to your hosts without having a Heartless destroyed in the process. This made you both completely special - and another reason why your relationship with Roxas is very…family oriented is because you both were born from the same host, though from two different hearts, do to Kairi's heart having sought shelter within the warmth of Sora's. This has connected the three of you as if you were actually siblings - Sora and Roxas in a sense twins and you being their sister."

Teal eyes were thoughtful as Riku paused, once again trying to put the explanation into the easiest way possible that I could follow. "However, the anomaly of your hosts being able to do the impossible - to separate your minds and bodies once again - triggered something. That is where Xion comes in. As you know, she was created by the Organization using data of Sora's heart. However, that doesn't mean she wasn't her own person. She was a form of Kairi in a sense - connecting her to her in ways that you are connected to both Kairi and Sora. She was reborn as well, but in a way…different from the two of you. She had her own heart, her own feelings. She became whole again. And the feelings she had for Ax - Lea and Roxas… those are the feelings that defined her existence."

I blinked, "So…feelings…of the hearts that she was born from…gave her existence."

"Not just her - Roxas and you as well. Sora and Kairi both agreed whole-heartedly and believed with their entire being that Roxas and you deserved to be your own person. You two are not the same as Sora and Kairi. You have similar personality traits, and physically you even resemble them, but you are your own self. This magic…that wish… is what gave you two the chance to be reborn."

I pressed my palm to my chest, feeling the strange beating in my chest, trying to grasp what he was saying. I felt his fingers against my wrist, before Riku slowly cupped his hand around mine, causing my eyes to lock on his. His lips were turned a little into a smile. I slowly returned it.

It was hard not to smile, knowing he actually cared.

"The answer to the question you have right now - why am I feeling my heart beat - is feelings."

"Feelings…"

"Yes. Roxas was the first to go through this. His feelings for Xion triggered them. He was so scared when he felt his first heart beat, but Ansem was there to diagnose what had happened. It was a true miracle, he said, but he suspected that due to the special circumstances in which the two of you were born as Nobodies and then later reborn due to the purity of light within Sora and Kairi's hearts… he knew you weren't that far behind."

My breathing was shallow now, my body trembling.

"So…does this mean that…?"

"Yes, Naminé. The feelings inside you…the ones you have for us, your friends, have made you whole. Your heart has finally been reborn." Riku brushed his thumb across the top of my hand, slowly looking up at me from under his bangs. "Your heart was always there, just dormant and weak, imprisoned by the darkness. It has been set free."

"I'm…whole…"

Tears burned my eyes, slowly sliding down my cheeks as joy filled me. I tried so hard not to cry, but I was so relieved. To finally know that I was _whole_, that I was _me. _Not the ghost of Sora and Kairi's hearts. I was my own person.

I was Naminé.

Warmth wrapped around me as my body was shifted. I didn't open my eyes though, simply allowed myself to cry. His arms were strong around me, his hold a little awkward for both of us, but I didn't care. His warmth, his scent, everything was as I remembered from so long ago.

When we had walked the path to dawn together.

That was when I truly felt emotion.

It was in that moment, I realized what had given my heart the light it needed to set itself free.

"Riku…"

"Yes, Naminé?"

"Thank you…so much…"

"Why are you thanking me…?"

"You…it was you… you're the one who…who gave me my first feelings…"

There was a pause, before I felt a softness I didn't recognize against my forehead. My cheeks warmed even more as I opened my eyes, my vision slightly blurred from the tears, slowly looking up at him. His eyes were closed as he then pulled me close to him once again, holding me as tightly as he dared, as if I would disappear.

"…Naminé…"

He didn't say anything else.

He didn't have to.

_I'm…my own person… I'm alive… I have a heart._

And in twilight, we held onto one another, as if finding the lost pieces of yesterday once again.

* * *

_A/N: I actually choked up when I wrote this. I wanted to further explain how Roxas, Naminé, and Xion had their own bodies since I never really did in the beginning. Right now, I want to thank all you lovely people for reviewing and giving this story a chance. I've always been a fan of this couple, especially during the events of __**Chain of Memories**__ and the time they spent together working to restore Sora's heart prior to the story of __**Kingdom Hearts II**__. Now, Naminé has her chance to exist and really be whole. Please review guys, 3-5 before I update again._

_-xWhitexWindx_

_Musical Inspiration: TWISTER -KINGDOM MIX- - Dream Drop Distance OST, At Dusk, I'll Think of You - 358/2 Days OST, Riku - Kingdom Hearts II OST, Naminé - Re: Chain of Memories OST, Lazy Afternoons - Piano Collections: Kingdom Hearts OST_


	5. Chapter V: Changes

_Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts and related characters belong to Square Enix and Tetsuya Nomura. Reviews would be appreciated. Contains hints of Namiku, Sokai, Haylette, Rokushi, Vanqua, Terqua, and Venfuu. Slightly AU._

* * *

_**Longing For Yesterday  
Chapter 5: Changes**_

I felt happy. Amazed. Like everything I had ever hoped for had come true.

The bullying stopped. I was able to laugh and spend time with my friends. Master Aqua welcomed me back to the Art Club with a smile on her face. She was my favorite teacher, teaching magic and other courses that held creativity. She was helping me control my powers.

Fuu stopped hanging around Larxene. She was now seen a lot with Ven, the student teacher. Ven was only a couple years older than us, and Fuu was a senior. It was obvious they really liked one another, but due to school rules, they kept things professional. Fuu had even come and apologized to me shortly after the new school week started.

Whatever Riku and Lea had done…I was grateful.

The third week into the semester, I found that loneliness was a thing of the past. I was able to understand things better - my feelings, my friends. Olette had convinced me to join the Dance Committee with her, and we were currently setting things up for the first school dance of the year. Ansem seemed happy with the way things were going with the academy.

So by the first three day weekend of the school year, he made arrangements for a class field trip. It wasn't mandatory, so the students who wanted to go were allowed to sign up. We had two days to decide whether or not we were staying or going, and I was a little uncertain. I had never been on a trip before, let alone traveled in a group with my friends. The trip was a Historical field trip, taking us to a small mountain town with temples to the legendary aeons of yore, and there was also a hot spring.

Kairi wanted me to go, but I was still uncertain.

"Naminé!" Sora exclaimed.

I turned in the corridor, hugging my Literature book and my sketchpad to my chest. I had been on my way to my Literature class that Miss Aerith taught (Riku had taken me to the Headmaster and we had gotten my schedule fixed so that I had my classes with at least one of my friends per period), it already late afternoon. I watched as the brunette squirmed his way around other students, before he caught up to me and threw his arm around my shoulders, giving me a sorta-hug.

"How's my favorite little sis today?" Sora grinned, cheekily poking my side.

I leaned away from his fingers, trying hard not to trip as I giggled. "I'm doing well, thank you. What about you, Sora?"

"I'm great! Although…" There was a pause as his azure eyes locked on me. "I heard from Kairi and Riku that you haven't signed up for the field trip yet."

I felt a bit uneasy, "Um…yes. I haven't…"

"Annnnd why not?"

I squirmed free, "I'm not sure if I want to. I may want to stay behind and get a head start on the dance decorations…"

Sora pouted, making me feel that strange twinge of guilt in my chest. We had just reached the classroom, with Sora following me much like a puppy dog. It wasn't going to be easy to shake him off - both physically and proverbially. As I took my seat, I scrunched up my nose at the brunette's persistence, plopping down in the desk beside me and giving me that typical Sora-grin.

"Sora, please. It's my choice."

"I know that~!" He sang. "But, really, Nami, you should at least consider going with us! It's the first field trip of the year, to a place we've never been too before! Plus, there's going to be a festival! Three days of fun, sight-seeing, and being with friends! That's ten times better than sitting here at school, by yourself, making decorations. Besides, why does it have to be done _this_ weekend? You should wait until Kairi, Xion, and Olette are back to help with the committee too!"

"You're not going to leave me alone until I sign up…are you?"

"Nope!"

I wanted to face-palm. Sighing, I glanced at him, trying my best to glare at him, but I failed. He simply gave a snort and pinched my cheek.

"You're so cute when you're trying to be angry!"

"Ow! 'et oo!"

He let go, with me rubbing my throbbing cheek and turning away. Aerith had just walked in, the bell chiming to begin the lesson for the day. Sora, much to my surprise, immediately snapped to attention and stopped pestering me about the field trip.

"Good afternoon, class! Now let's take role call and then we'll continue on with our study of the tragic play _I Want To Be Your Canary _by Lord Avon. Now, I trust that you all brought your scripts!" the class either gave a collective nod or a sheepish look (Sora and Hayner) before tearing up their bags to locate it. "For those who have forgotten them, share with your neighbor. Now, for bonus points, who can name the most memorable line from the play?"

My hand shot up at once.

"Yes, Naminé?" Aerith called on me.

I cleared my throat before speaking loud and clear, "'Tis foolishness! Why, if all were so easy, then none would suffer in this world!"

"Very good!" she smiled at me, and I felt myself flush a bit in pride.

Sora poked me, having scooted over to share my script, and he whispered. "That was great, Nami! Did you read this before?"

"A lot of times, actually. It was one of my favorites, next to the play _LOVELESS_…"

"You're totally gonna pass this class with flying colors then! Who knows, you're so smart, they may even skip you ahead to the senior class with Riku!"

_With…Riku…?_

"Maybe…I would…very much like that…"

"Great! Just keep at it, Naminé! Sooner or later, they just might!"

My heart picked up speed, recalling that fateful day that felt almost like it was yesterday and yet at the same time like it was a lifetime ago. In actuality, it had been almost a week. Seven days of confusing emotions, the strange sensation of my heart fluttering in my chest, always beating faster - as fast as hummingbird's wings - the moment Riku was near.

What were these feelings, deep inside me?

I knew I cared for Riku, but in what way?

It was so…foreign from the way I felt towards Sora and Roxas. I was confused, and yet I loved the sensations I felt around Riku, no matter how foreign and incomprehensible they truly were.

"Alright, now, to assign roles for reading today. Naminé, I want you to read the part of Cornelia today. Sora, since you seem to be so talkative today, you can play the part of Marcus."

Sora cringed and then hung his head, "Yes, ma'am."

"Sora got busted," Hayner snickered behind us, in his seat next to Pence.

"And Mr. Hayner, you can read King Leo. Now, let us begin."

Giggling, I smiled and picked up the script, reading allowed the lines that may help me understand the feelings of my heart.

* * *

"Sora! Where are you taking me?"

"No time! Just keep up!"

As soon as classes had ended for the day, Sora had snatched my hand and dragged me out of my seat. I barely had time to grab my bag, my hair flying behind me in windswept blond strands, blinking rapidly as I tried to keep up with Sora's long strides. He really had grown tall in the time that we had been apart. He was at least a head taller than me now.

"Excuse me! Step aside! Lovely girl coming through!" Sora exclaimed, as students quickly flanked to the sides of the corridor to avoid being knocked into in his haste. "Nami, keep up!"

"I'm…t-trying!" I gasped, "I-I'm smaller t-than you!"

Blinking, Sora then came to an abrupt stop. I gave a small scream as his arms swooped beneath me, lifting me up as if I weighed nothing, and carrying me like I was a princess. My cheeks warmed as he gave me another grin, before he sprung forward. All I could do was give a small cry of alarm, clutching my bag and hoping that my paopu charm wouldn't end up broken off in the process. Finally, after I felt like my lunch would be revisiting me, Sora finally skidded around one final corner. I felt dizzy as he finally placed me on my feet.

Shaking my head, I looked up and found myself in front of the school's bulletin board, standing directly in front of the field trip sign up. Grinning, Sora grabbed my hand before I could even speak, grabbing the pen hanging from a small chain next to the list and making me write my name right underneath the name _Zidane_.

"W-what?! But Sora -"

"Stop it, Naminé!" Sora poked my nose, "You're _going_ and you're gonna have fun! Roxas and I had a conference and we both agreed it'll be best for you!"

"Hey!" I felt annoyed, "Who says you can do that? It's _my_ life!"

"Face it! You're our little sister and we're doing this because it's what's best for you!"

"Huh…?"

Sora turned around, gripping my shoulders as he smiled warmly at me. "I talked to my parents, Naminé. Just like with Roxas, they're going to adopt you. You have a family now."

My eyes widened and I felt a sharp prickling at the corners of them, pressing my fist to my chest and gripping the material of my sweatervest.

"Y-You…you mean it…?"

Sora nodded and then hugged me, "I love you, Naminé."

It was the first time someone had ever spoken those words to me.

"I-I…l-love you too, Sora…"

Had I truly found my place in existence?

Only time would tell…

* * *

_A/N: Sorry for the lack of Namiku this chapter XD I wanted to focus a little bit on Sora's and Naminé's relationship a bit :) Next chapter will be the beginning of the field trip arc, which could last between 3-5 chapters given how much I want to focus on it. Thanks for all the lovely reviews guys! 3-5 before I update!_

_-xWhitexWindx_

_Musical Inspiration: Memories in Pieces - Chain of Memories OST, Scent of Silence - Chain of Memories OST_


	6. Chapter VI: Someday

_Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts and related characters belong to Square Enix and Tetsuya Nomura. Reviews would be appreciated. Contains hints of Namiku, Sokai, Haylette, Rokushi, Vanqua, Terqua, and Venfuu. Slightly AU._

* * *

_**Longing For Yesterday  
Chapter 6: Someday**_

Friday morning came. I awoke just at dawn, too nervous to really sleep. At first, I had been a little upset that Sora had made me sign-up, but after seeing the look of excitement on Roxas' face, along with his, at the news that I was going… somewhere along the way, I changed my mind. Now, I was actually excited and happy that they had done that.

The only sound in the dorm was the light scratching of pencil on paper as I sketched, waiting for Olette to get up. I wanted to let her sleep a little longer. We had to be at the gates by eight, and it was only a quarter till seven. Smiling to myself, I glanced up and looked over at the brunette, slumbering away and hugging her favorite plush toy - it was a wolf - as she dreamed peacefully. If I recalled correctly, the wolf had been a gift from Hayner, won for her at a carnival on their last beach trip in Twilight Town.

It was really cute, seeing my best friend in love.

_Yes, Olette really has become my best friend. My first best friend… I love her._

The warm feeling in my chest caused me to break into a smile, truly excited about the trip. I closed my sketchpad and located my backpack, unzipping it carefully to make sure I had everything I needed. I had two changes of clothes and my nightgown and undergarments, my sketchpad and even a camera that Roxas had given me as a present - I hadn't exactly used it though. I also had packed my toiletries in the front pocket. Once I was sure I had everything, I zipped my backpack up, turning just as Olette woke up.

"Mmm…morning, Nami…" She gave a yawn, ruffling the back of her hair. "How'd you sleep?"

"I barely slept," I admitted. "You were out though."

The brunette gave a soft laugh, twirling a strand of chestnut around her finger. "Yeah, I was having a really nice dream."

"I bet," I gave her a grin, "Did it have Hayner in it?"

"N-No way!" Olette turned red and quickly waved her hands, before hopping out of bed and nervously pacing around, "I-I'm gonna take a shower!"

"Alright, I'll run down to the meal hall and get us some breakfast."

Nodding, I watched as she quickly darted into the small washroom of our dorm. Each dorm had one roommate, two standard twin-sized beds, two desks, and a large closet space. Olette had decorated her bed and the surrounding area with sunflower patterns and little trinkets from home. There was even a photograph of Pence, Hayner, and her outside of the Old Mansion in Twilight Town. Another had Olette and her cousin, Selphie, from her visit to Destiny Islands.

I left my backpack on my bed, checking my reflection in the full-length mirror in the corner. I bit my lip, turning and wondering if maybe I should change. I always wore the same white dress - it was my favorite - but the weather in Archeonus, where the Temples of Aeon were, was different than here.

"Olette…?" I knocked on the door to the washroom.

"Yes?"

"Is it alright if I…borrow something to wear?"

"Oh! Sure! Go ahead!"

"Thank you!"

I turned to the closet and sorted through it, finding a pair of old blue jeans that she didn't wear anymore. I pulled them on underneath my dress, surprised to find that they fit. They were a pair that hugged my lower body, but in a way that was actually quite comfortable and not tight at all. I turned, blushing a bit at the angel wings that were designed on the back pockets. It was an interesting touch.

Turning back to the closet, I found one of the blouses Kairi had given me, it having shrunk in the wash. I was smaller than the other girls, my frame very petite. The blouse itself was a round-neck and reminded me of what a princess would wear, the sleeves billowing out at the hem. I wore that with a soft blue vest that laced with a lighter blue ribbon around my torso, right underneath my bodice. I paused, wondering if I should look at the jewelry that Kairi had donated to me, before I turned and opened the porcelain music box on my desk.

A soft and lovely melody began to play, one that soothed me. I hummed along with it as my eyes reflected in the oval mirror set behind the twirling white ballerina, before my fingers withdrew a silver pendant that had an opal shaped like a star, placing it around my neck and it resting right at my bodice. I closed the box and went back to the mirror, fixing my hair and letting the blond strands frame my face as it fell over my shoulder.

The door to the washroom opened, with Olette stepping out in her robe, her hair damp. Her face lit up as I turned to look at her, shyly crossing my arms behind my back.

"What do you think…?"

"Oh, Naminé, you look beautiful." Olette gushed, before she glanced at my shoes. "Oh, it'll be too cold for sandals. Here, I have a pair of shoes you can borrow." She opened the closet and knelt down, pulling out a simple pair of white converse sneakers. "I used to use these for gym. Here,"

I took them, biting my lip. "I appreciate it, Olette."

"I know! We should go shopping while we're in Archeonus! I heard they have great shopping district. We can get you a new wardrobe."

"But…I don't have any munny…"

"Don't worry, I do. My parents have really good jobs so they send me extra munny to use for whatever I need, plus I have some leftover from all the work I did this passed summer."

"You…don't have to…"

Green eyes locked on my blue, "Naminé, you're my _best friend_. I'm going to spoil you."

My body moved before I even could register it, my arms wrapping around her neck, embracing her tight. I felt her hugging me back a moment later, lightly stroking the back of my hair.

"I'm so happy I came here."

"I'm happy you came here too."

I pulled back and smiled, "Alright, I'm going to head downstairs and get us something to eat."

"I'll meet you outside of the library then."

Nodding, I sat down on my bed, pulling on a pair of socks and then lacing up the low top sneakers. Standing up, I looked at my appearance again, surprised by the drastic change. I looked…older. More like the sixteen-year-old girl that I really was.

Pulling my backpack on, I then left my dorm, heading down the corridor. I saw Roxas and Xion sitting together in one of the many window sills of the castle, their hands entwined, backs against the stone as they looked out at the courtyard. Envy I had once felt was replaced with a warm fuzziness, my lips turning into a smile as Roxas leaned over, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. Xion turned pink, but she smiled at him, tucking her chin-length hair behind her ear. Feeling intrusive, I turned and hurried down the corridor, reaching the winding staircase that would lead from the dormitory tower and to the lower levels.

I saw Master Aqua and Master Terra together. They were having a conversation in the doorway of Aqua's classroom - most likely last minute preparations for the field trip, since they were the ones chaperoning, with the help of Ven. I gave a wave to them before hurrying on my way, finally reaching the doors to the meal hall.

I wormed my way around other students, surprised to find Fuu giving me a small nod of acknowledgment, and feeling that familiar tremor of fear as Larxene scowled and glared at me. A small squeak escaped me as I quickly dodged out of her sight - I didn't want to test my luck, especially since Riku and Sora weren't around right now.

Actually, knowing them, Riku was still trying to drag Sora out of bed.

I went through the line, grabbing a couple of bananas and muffins, along with some toast and a couple of containers of milk - regular for me, strawberry for Olette - before hastily leaving the meal hall. I hurried down the corridor, arriving outside of the library moments before I saw Olette. She was wearing a brown hoodie that was much too big on her - recognizing it a second later as Hayner's - along with an orange cardigan over a white blouse, a khaki skirt, white tights, and brown heeled boots. She grinned as she reached me.

"Here you go," I said, handing her the food.

Thanking me, Olette unpeeled the banana first, before we made our way to the courtyard to wait close to the gates. We stopped at one of the stone statues, perching ourselves on the edge and eating our breakfast. I listened to Olette's brief little history lesson on the world of Archeonus and the Temples of Aeon. The place itself sounded fascinating - once again, I inwardly thanked my brothers (it was so strange to call them that now) for doing what they did to get me to sign up.

Ten till eight am, all of those who were going on the trip had arrived, all dressed in comfortable yet warm clothing. I recognized everyone that had signed up as well. Aqua, Terra, and Ven were at the front of the gates, trying to get a proper head count and role call.

"Naminé?"

"Here!" I called.

"Riku?"

"I'm here too!"

I turned as his name was called, seeing he had just arrived, wearing a long-sleeved black sweater and a pair of acid gray tattered jeans, a pair of black skate shoes on his feet and a thick pair of black headphones around his neck. He had his black leather bag slung over one shoulder, his other shoulder being used as a pillow by a half-asleep brunette. Riku looked ready to bonk Sora on the head.

"Sora's here too!"

"Got it," Terra turned back to look at the remainder of the students, "Kairi, Xion, Selphie, Roxas, Lea, Hayner, Pence, Olette, Fuu, Seifer, Rai, Tidus, Yuna, female Rikku -"

"Hey!"

"Sorry! Geez… alright, Paine, Zidane, Garnet, Leon, Yuffie, Vanitas *_tch_* and…Relena."

"IT'S LARXENE!"

Terra glared at the loud female, "Alright, everyone's here." He stated to Aqua, who had been checking off the names. "Alright, kids, the train should be here any sec-"

"It's here!" Ven exclaimed, cutting the brunette off.

A vibrant purple train with celestial markings had appeared on the glowing tracks. Terra nodded and then summoned his Keyblade, pointing it at the gates. They slowly swung open a moment later, with Aqua turning to smile kindly at us.

"Alright, everyone, say goodbye to school for three days!"

"All aboard!" Ven exclaimed cheerfully.

Some of the students chuckled at the enthusiasm he displayed, and I even gave him a smile. Blushing a bit, Ven sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck as we all stepped onto the train. Larxene and Vanitas immediately headed for the back of the train, followed by Seifer, Rai, and Fuu.

I was the last to board, following close behind Olette. She went to sit with Hayner and Pence, pausing as she realized there wasn't any room for me. I waved it off and found my own seat, close toward the middle. Tidus, Yuna, Rikku, and Paine all sat close together, Selphie sitting across from them with Leon and Yuffie, Kairi beside the brunette girl. Sora sat beside Kairi, still half-asleep and yawning.

Roxas, Lea, and Xion were sitting close knit too. I watched as Zidane - a strange blond boy with a monkey tail, barked at Seifer to move over to let someone named Dagger sit down. I then realized it was Princess Garnet from my Literature class. 'Dagger' must've been a pet-name of some sort. I had just tucked my backpack between me and the arm of the seat, turning as I realized the seat beside me was suddenly occupied.

"R…Riku…"

"Morning," Riku finally turned to look at me and then paused, blinking a few times in what seemed like surprise, "Wow."

"Um…"

"You look…really pretty today, Naminé."

My face burned as I nervously twirled some of my hair around my fingers, "You…really think so…?"

"Y-yeah…"

Shyly, I glanced over at him, seeing him rubbing the back of his neck and looking at the racks above, where a lot of the students had placed their bags. Chewing on my lower lip, I then turned and opened my bag, withdrawing my sketchpad and my favorite pencil. It was one that Sora had given me, reminding me of King Mickey. I turned the page to start a new sketch, making sure to locate my inner calm so not to accidentally use any of my magic.

"What are you working on…?"

_Scratch…scratch…_

"A present."

"Really now? For who?"

"Guess,"

_Brush, brush._

"Hmm…Sora?"

"Nope."

"Roxas then?"

I shook my head, brushing my hand against the page as I pulled my legs close to my body, so he couldn't see. I felt his arm brush against mine, sending a strange thrill throughout my body. Still, that ever strange feeling of my heart fluttering faster filled my chest. I could smell his scent - earthy and warm.

"Hmm…Kairi maybe?"

"Not this time."

"Olette?"

"You're getting close."

Riku hesitated before whispering, "No way…me?"

I nodded shyly, turning around the pad and showing a portrait of him, looking off into the distance. It was a side-view, completely drawn with pencil, but the look on Riku's face showed that I had taken him aback. Very slowly, Riku's fingertips brushed the paper, his eyes meeting mine, swirling in that perfect blend of blue and green.

"Do you like it…?" I whispered softly.

"I love it, Naminé. Honestly, I'm…not too sure how to thank you."

I beamed at this, before closing my sketchpad and returning it back to my bag. Riku touched my cheek, causing my body to freeze, my breath hitching a moment later. I felt my hair being tucked behind my ear a moment later, before I felt his warm breath against it.

"I'll never be able to thank you, Naminé, for the kindness you've always shown me…"

"R-Riku…"

I turned my face slowly, looking up at him from under my lashes, our faces only centimeters apart. Breathing became nearly impossible at this closeness, the only thing that I could do was look into those mesmerizing eyes that seemed to haunt me.

"Oi! Lovebirds! Take it elsewhere!"

Riku's eyes snapped with fire, sending a glare towards the back of the train. I felt my body undergo that remnant of fear, always striking me whenever I heard her voice.

"Shut your mouth, woman." Vanitas spoke up. "Your harping's giving me a headache."

Larxene sent a glare at Vanitas, opening her mouth starting with an obscene word. Suddenly though, the sounds of reality were blocked out, and I was hearing the beautiful sounds of wind instruments and what sounded as beautiful as the fayth themselves signing. Confused, I felt my face being turned, warm hands cupping my cheeks. A pair of thick black headphones were covering my ears, leading to a portable music player tucked in the front pocket of Riku's jeans.

He gave me a simple smile, before placing his arm around my shoulders and drawing me close. My eyes felt heavy, suddenly the weariness from lack of sleep washing over me, before they closed and I drifted to a world of dreams, the sounds of lovely melodies drowning out the ugliness around us.

Someday, all that ugliness would fade out of my life.

Someday.

-;-

_A/N: I thought that this was a good stopping point for the chapter. I'm going ahead and removing the review limit. I'd very much like to continue getting feedback from my regular reviewers though. Please and thank you :3_

-Win

_Musical Inspiration: SOMEDAY -KINGDOM MIX- - Dream Drop Distance OST, Hymn of the Fayth Arrangement - Erutan (youtube), You're Not Alone Arrangement - Erutan (youtube), I'll Follow You Into the Dark Arrangement - Erutan (youtube)_


	7. Chapter VII: Lilium

_Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts and related characters belong to Square Enix and Tetsuya Nomura. Reviews would be appreciated. Contains hints of Namiku, Sokai, Haylette, Rokushi, Vanqua, Terqua, and Venfuu. Slightly AU._

* * *

_**Longing For Yesterday  
Chapter 7: Lilium **_

I awoke shortly before eleven, to the feeling of the train lurching as it came to a stop. Confused, I rubbed my eyes with my fist before I felt a hand brush against the small of my back, another steadying me before I turned to see it was Riku. I then glanced over my shoulder, looking through the windows at the platform of the train station.

We had finally arrived to Archeonus.

Terra barked orders for the students to stop pushing and grab their belongings in an orderly conduct, while Ven and Aqua closed their eyes and exchanged knowing smiles. Vanitas simply made a rude hand-gesture and stuck his tongue out, vibrant red headphones around his neck as he slung his studded black leather bag over his shoulder. Larxene followed behind him, the two the first off the train, followed closely by Seifer and Rai. Fuu took her time getting her bag, patiently waiting to step off.

I took off the headphones, giving a shy word of thanks to my companion, before Riku and I ended up behind her. The silverette turned slightly, visible crimson orb locking on me. Her lips parted as she spoke.

"Safe?"

I blinked, "Yes."

"…Rage." She indicated toward Larxene.

"Are you fighting…?"

She nodded and then stated, "Indecent conduct."

Riku nodded, "Understood. Thank you, Fuu. We appreciate you sticking up for Naminé."

"Friend," Fuu stated, before she caught me off-guard, patting me on the head.

With that said, I watched as the older girl turned and followed Paine off the train. Ven decided to step off with her, the two having a conversation off to the side as Aqua and Terra did role call - though it seemed that Ven was doing most of the talking, Fuu stoically listening, but her gaze was betraying every emotion. She seemed happiest when talking to our student teacher.

I was still stunned by her declaration of friendship in regards to me.

Maybe in the end, Fuu had been as much of a victim as I had been when it came to Larxene. I glanced at the savage nymph, actually pitying her. She was so angry and ruthless, with such a disregard for her own existence along with the existence of the people and things around her. It was as if she was trapped in a world of black and white, unable to see the shades of gray inbetween, growing steadily into vibrant colors.

Perhaps she, too, was a victim in some twisted sense.

"Naminé,"

I felt the warmth of fingers brushing mine, before they snaked through the spaces between them. I looked down at where my hand was suddenly entwined with another, before looking up at Riku, and then back down at our hands.

That's when my face turned bright red, and I hid my face behind my hair, like it was a curtain. A soft chuckle reached my ears, before I felt a warm whisper against the one closest to him, his voice causing that strange chill to run down my spine.

"You're so adorable."

I swear, steam was about to come out of my ears, I was blushing so badly.

Riku tugged lightly on my hand, causing my feet to move forward. The group was leaving the platform now - everyone having been accounted for. The group itself was walking in groups of two or three, with Terra and Aqua leading the way, and Ven and Fuu walking in the back. Seifer and Rai were towards the middle, taking their roles as the disciplinary committee of Destiny Academy quite seriously, and making sure no one wondered off on their own or tried to cause a ruckus.

Honestly, the only ones they had to worry about were Larxene and Vanitas.

With the latter currently tormenting any females he was remotely attracted to - his current target Master Aqua. He kept hitting on her, ignoring the jealous and scary glares that Terra kept sending at him. I found observing my classmates helped me control the embarrassment that continued to assault me, due to the fact that Riku was holding my hand without the slightest care in the world.

And, of course, Sora and Roxas just noticed and are teasing…

Deciding to not let them get to me, I returned the grip on Riku's hand, trying to keep my head held high and tame my blush. I managed to ease the nerves in my stomach, finding my inner calm, as Aqua had taught me.

It was then just how comfortable I realized I felt, walking beside him, holding hands like this. There really wasn't anything to be embarrassed about - Riku and I were friends.

Sora and Kairi held hands all the time - but of course, they eventually ended up dating.

Roxas and Xion did too!

…also now dating…

_Ah, geez… no wonder they keep teasing us…d-do Riku and I-I really…l-look like a c-couple?  
_

"Hey, you guys, this isn't a leisurely stroll along the beach~" Lea teased, snickering as he ran his fingers through his crimson spikes. "Move it!"

Riku rolled his eyes before ignoring the redhead that Roxas was currently pushing to keep up.

We had just reached the main district of the village. The buildings were all close-knit and styled the same, two-stories, slanted roofing that were covered in black shingles and were made of redwood. Banners written in black ink hung over the entrances of stores and businesses. The entire area was a valley surrounded by evergreen forests and mountains. The town held an air of tranquility, bustling with residents as they shopped and chatted in the streets, wearing strange clothing that made us stand out.

Xion - who was quite possibly as socially awkward as I was - simple tugged her black cap down further over her eyes, especially as Lea's loud voice and taunting - not to mention his appearance - was getting some of the locals to stare at us. My eyes quickly traveled to my shoes as well, a little nervous by the stares, and subconsciously I moved closer to the warmth of the person beside me.

I heard him give another soft chuckle, before I felt his arm going around my shoulder, drawing me close to him. I folded my hands in front of me, shyly daring to glance up the inches that separated us, only to see that small smile on his lips and his eyes smiling even more.

Up ahead, Aqua was giving a history lesson about the town. Not many of us were paying much attention (I was at least trying, but it was hard with all the staring and the way my heart was pounding). Olette and Garnet were the only ones who seemed to be hanging onto Aqua's every word, while the rest of the students (including Terra) were more interested in just looking around.

The roads were actually cobblestone, and we crossed over a large bridge that went over a stream. Many bright and colorfully scaled fish swam about, glistening in the sunlight. Aqua stopped to explain that the path to the right lead to the Temples of Aeon - where the twelve guardian temples of the fayth rested, where the locals prayed. Yuna excitedly explained about them - considering she was the daughter of the infamous High Summoner, Braska and she too was a summoner. The dual-eyed girl surprisingly had most of the students attention on her, especially Tidus' and her cousin Rikku's.

My Riku (was it okay to call him that?) glanced at the water, having released me to lean against the railing. I glanced down as well, looking at our reflection. A soft smile crossed my lips - I looked genuinely happy.

No longer was I just a shadow.

"You're smiling."

"So are you," I found myself teasing him, my smile broadening as I turned to look at his face.

Riku leaned his cheek against his palm, just looking at me. I quickly fought the blush trying to creep up my neck and flood my face again. He smirked as he took his free hand, idly playing with a strand of my hair.

"I like it when you smile."

"I-I…um…t-thank you?"

I suddenly felt a hand against the back of my head, "Dammit, just kiss already! You're driving us crazy!"

"Lea! No!" Roxas shouted.

My eyes widened as time stopped, the flock of doves that had been nestled in the cherry blossom tree that hovered over the stream flying above the bridge, feathers drifting through the air and cascading to the water, rippling it. In our reflection, it captured a moment that shouldn't have happened.

His lips on my lips, our mouths being pressed together due to Lea's hands on the back of our heads. Wide teals orbs were locked on mine, fair cheeks stained as pink as the blossoms mingling with the feathers in the rippling stream beneath us.

The moment Hayner and Sora yanked the crafty devil off us, I whirled and clamped my hand over my mouth, my lips tingling in a way I didn't comprehend. I wasn't exactly sure what had just happened - or why exactly it made me feel so…strange inside.

"Lea…you have ten seconds."

I squeaked as I felt the redhead brush against me, quickly taking off. I dared to peek over my shoulder, at where Riku was raking his fingers through his bangs, eyes closed and an irritable expression etched on his blushing face. I heard giggling, turning and feeling horrified that all eyes were on us, including the blue orbs of our instructors.

"Um…guys…save the PDA for spare time." Terra cleared his throat awkwardly.

"I can't believe Lea did that…" Xion groaned, hiding her face in her hands.

Roxas was sending death glares in the direction of the inn, where Lea had vanished. "I'm going to kill him. That's still my baby sis."

"Mine too, bro!" Sora agreed, arms crossed.

_I'm going to die of embarrassment…_

"Nami, are you okay?" Olette asked.

"I...uh...I...um..."

Standing there, stammering, my heart pounding as blood rushed through my eardrums, feeling the world spinning around me as all eyes locked on me...

"I-I h-have t-to g-go!"

I did the first thing I could think of.

I took off running.

-;-

I couldn't escape, no matter how much I wanted to.

Eventually, I would have to face Riku. Even worse, I had to face my classmates.

The inn had room for four people to a room - so I was stuck in a room with three other girls. Luckily for me, one of them was Olette. The other two were Xion and Garnet. They had the respect to not say anything about what had happened at the bridge, leaving me to lie on the bed I was sharing with Olette, my face buried into the pillow as I groaned and simply wanted to die.

Of course, life was cruel and wouldn't give me that sweet liberation just yet.

"Nami, it'll be okay…" Olette said softly, rubbing my back.

"No it won't!" I whined, my voice muffled.

"C'mon, you have to ate least try and eat something…" Garnet coaxed.

I turned my face, pouting as the long-haired princess held out a tray of fruit that they had saved me from the lunch the rest of my classmates had gone to eat. I, of course, remained hiding in my room. I didn't want to face Riku - or Lea for that matter. I was plotting evil things to do to the redhead in retaliation once my humiliation finally died down.

If only Xion would give me back my sketchbook…

Nope. My brother's girlfriend was stubborn and had even gone to the means of sitting on it, as if reading my mind and knowing the colorful ways I had ended her best friend's life many a-time in my innocent little head.

"Not hungry…" I muttered.

Of course, my stomach decided to growl loudly.

_Sold out by my own organs. Lovely._

"Yes you are, silly." Olette wormed her arms underneath my tummy and pulled me into her lap. "Quick, Garnet, feed her!"

"Knock it off!" I squirmed free and flopped back onto my stomach, hugging the pillow, "I'm not a little kid!"

"You're pouting like one." Xion replied dryly.

I attempted to glare at her, "Just give me my sketchbook already so I can make Lea suffer!"

Xion crossed her arms and legs, "Heck no. Lea was in the wrong and_ way_ out of line for making Riku and you kiss, but grow up, Naminé. It's not the end of the world. How long have you known Riku?"

"Um…almost three years…"

"How long have you had feelings for him?"

"…I dunno…"

Xion rolled her eyes, "You're as obvious as Olette is with Hayner."

"Hey!"

"It's true!" Xion quickly defended herself. "And Garnet with Zidane."

The princess turned red as she quickly turned away to examine some of the paintings of our room, listening to the sounds of Kairi, Selphie, Yuna, and Rikku on the other side of the wall. I could hear Larxene and Yuffie arguing, and the sound of Paine addressing Fuu in the room on the other side.

I had the feeling that would be the last time Terra let Ven pick the rooming from drawing names out of a hat.

"What's so bad about a kiss anyway?" Xion asked me, her tone softening.

Garnet piped up, "Perhaps it's because they aren't a couple."

Olette nodded in agreement, "Yeah, that's something you should do only if you've been dating or going steady for awhile."

"Not always," Xion bit her lip. "Roxas kissed me a few times before we even decided to be boyfriend and girlfriend. It's just whatever feels natural between two people."

I groaned, pulling the pillow over my head. "I don't want to talk about this anymore!"

Xion sighed and then I felt the bed shift, her arms wrapping around me as she cuddled next to me. Olette cuddled on the other side and I finally unearthed myself, squirming onto my back and letting them hug me. Xion's cheek was resting on my shoulder and I turned my face to bury it in Olette's chest, her own cheek resting on the crown of my head as she stroked my hair in a comforting way. I felt the bed shift again, glancing to see that Garnet had joined us and was rubbing my legs, which she had pulled into her lap as she leaned against Olette.

"I do this with Eiko whenever she's not feeling well or is down. Don't worry, it'll be alright. We're all here for you." Garnet said sweetly.

I looked around the room at them, finding myself actually smiling. "I'm glad."

"We love you, Nami." Olette smiled. "More than you realize."

Xion agreed, "You understood me when no one else did…I consider you one of my closest friends."

"I also care for you, Naminé. Who else can I discuss Lord Avon's amazing plays with?" Garnet gave a giggle, closing her chocolate brown eyes.

I closed my eyes.

"Thank you."

-;-

_A/N: I couldn't resist! XD I had so many reviewers cursing Larxene's interfernce last chappie :) So, at this rate, the field trip may last a bit longer than originally planned! Can't wait to see what you guys thought of this! (As for those who don't know, Zidane and Garnet are both from Final Fantasy IX. It was one of my favorites in the series and I thought it would be nice to include them in this fic). Review please!_

_-Win_

_Musical Inspiration: Lilium - Elfen Lied (DO NOT WATCH THAT ANIME.)_


	8. Chapter VIII: Tranquility

_Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts and related characters belong to Square Enix and Tetsuya Nomura. Reviews would be appreciated. Contains hints of Namiku, Sokai, Haylette, Rokushi, Vanqua, Terqua, and Venfuu. Slightly AU._

* * *

_**Longing For Yesterday  
Chapter 8: Tranquility**_

"Open this door right this second!"

"NO!"

This…

…is what my life has come to be.

Screaming through a locked inn door arguing with a _Master_. All because I was too socially awkward to handle my new emotions and the imbalance of my body being whole. Yes, this is the life of a socially awkward teenage girl. And any second, I was going to end up in most likely the worst trouble I had ever been in my entire life.

Yeah, thanks a lot, hormones.

"Naminé Villiers, you open this door _now_!"

_That's right…Snow and Serah adopted me…I have a last name now…_

"Terra…you're threatening a minor…"

"Shut it, Ven! I am threatening a freakin' door!"

"You're scaring her…if Aqua finds out about this…"

"I don't care right now!" Terra's fist rained on the door again. "Naminé! GET OUT HERE RIGHT NOW!"

"Screw you!" I snapped.

After years of being treated as a being without any say in my life, I was fed up. Normally, I was a very obedient person, but I was just so tired. Tired of being told what to do, tired of being forced to face the ugliness in my life. I had just been publicly humiliated and no one really cared.

"If you aren't going to go to the temples, why the hell did you even sign up in the first place?!"

"SORA SIGNED ME UP!"

"…Frickin' little…"

"Terra!" Ven actually raised his voice, "Just go on ahead!"

The door finally stopped being beaten on - thank the fayth, because I'm pretty sure the inn-keeper is going to have a fit over the ruckus Terra was causing. I heard the sound of his heavy footsteps storming away, down the hall. Angrily, I flopped back onto the bed, crossing my arms stubbornly.

Not even their sister for two days, and already I was showing signs of stubbornness, just like Roxas…

After a few seconds, I opened my eyes as the door creaked open. I gapped at the sight of Ven sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck, holding a bobbi-pin and giving an awkward little smile. He stepped inside the room and approached, holding out his hand in a friendly gesture.

"Don't worry, Naminé." He said, trying to reassure me. "You're not in trouble. Terra's just really worked up 'cause of Vanitas."

I looked away from him, "He's being a big dummy…"

Ven snorted at that, "No one said that Terra was a genius, Naminé. Now, c'mon. I was really hoping that you'd come with me to the temples. It'll help calm you down and you can pray to the fayth."

I slowly looked at him, narrowing my cerulean eyes on him. "Why do you even want me there? Until about a week ago, no one cared about the fact I was even breathing. I was being abused and bullied by that stupid _bitch_ Larxene and no one gave a damn!"

I clamped my hand over my mouth a moment later, taken aback by my own anger and the fact that I had even said a curse word. I felt disgusted by my own ugliness - the resentment and anger I felt for everyone and everything for just simply not _understanding_.

How could they?

I was an anomaly…

"Hey…" Ven's tone was soft as he sat down beside me, placing his arm around my shoulder, rubbing it as I hid my face in my hands. "Naminé, I'm sorry. I know what it's like, being misunderstood and taken advantage of…people mistake our kindness for weakness…and we don't have the heart to hurt them back… but look… you can't just shut yourself away. What happened on the bridge…Lea's in serious trouble, but you know what he said?"

"No…" I sniffled, fighting the lump scorching my throat.

"He said, 'I just want to see her smile more. Riku's the only one who really makes her smile like that. It was my own twisted way to make up for all I've done to her.'"

"He…really said that…?"

"His heart was in the right place, even if what he did was totally inappropriate." Ven chuckled, before turning my face and brushing away the tear that had escaped. "C'mon, I promise…I'll never let anyone else abuse you or bully you again, Naminé."

"Why…do you even care…?"

"Because no matter what anyone else thinks or says, you are worth being cared about. You are an exceptional human being in these worlds, Naminé, and there is no one else that cares like you do - that sees the worlds like you do. You are just… beautiful, inside and out. It's not just your looks or personality either - it's your _heart_. It's so pure and big. You care so much. You remind me of Aqua actually… you have such a big heart, but you're too selfless. It's alright to be selfish once in awhile."

"It…is…?"

He smiled, ruffling my hair. "Definitely."

I bit my lip, "I should apologize to Terra…"

"Nah, he'll get over it."

"Um…so…we're going to the temples now?"

"There's my girl!" Ven chuckled, hopping to his feet. "Yup! First stop is the Temple of Valefor!"

I actually smiled as I followed him out of the room, feeling better knowing that someone actually saw the me underneath all the masks.

* * *

_Ieyui…Nobomeno… Renmiri… Yojuyogo… Hasatekanae…Kutamae…_

The Hymn of the Fayth echoed throughout the temple as we walked inside, our sneakers padding against the stone floor. I looked around at the statues of the past High Summoners, and at the people praying at the bases of them. I recognized Tidus, Yuna, and Rikku all praying at the base of the largest statue of all - a depiction of the aeon, Valefor, a winged bird. As we approached the center of the temple, I glanced up to see that sunlight was shining inside through faded pink and yellow stained glass, slowly tilting my head and turning around the temple.

Ven was right - I felt at peace, here in this sacred dominion.

All the anger was slowly ebbing away, replacing itself a calming I didn't really understand. It made my body feel light shivers, as if being enveloped by an ethereal being, one that I could not see or touch myself. Slowly, I closed my eyes, placing my hands to my chest and just feeling my heart beat steadily.

After a moment, I opened my eyes before stepping forward toward Valefor's statue, watching as the trio left. Ven was bowing and praying to one of the high summoner statues. My footsteps were hesitant as my fingers played with the hem of my blouse, my fingers lightly rubbing the satin material as I then gripped it, just gazing up at her.

"Go ahead, child."

Startled, I turned to see a priest speaking to me.

"Pray to the fayth. No one here will judge you."

He was right, after-all. This was considered sanctuary, to all except those who opposed the sacred fayth. I hadn't really thought about my own feelings in regards to the fayth. It wouldn't hurt to try.

Kneeling before the statue, I slowly did the hand motion and bowed my head, listening to the hymn and taking a deep breath.

That was the first time I ever prayed.

* * *

Ven stayed with me while we went to visit the other temples. I only prayed at the Temple of Valefor, however. I didn't feel comfortable at the others - didn't feel the same tranquility that I had felt. Ven only took me to four others - saving the other five for tomorrow. It was already starting to grow late, and we had a festival to prepare for.

In the Temple of Atomos, I managed to say an apology to Terra. He simply ruffled my hair and told me he was proud of me for growing a spine. I wasn't sure if I should take offense or not to that statement. In the Temple of Fenrir, I received a strange trinket that looked like a wolf charm, hand crafted from the bark of a white oak. I clipped it to my belt loop in fear of losing it, deciding to give it to…

_Oh my gosh…even thinking of him makes my face burn…_

My lips tingled again as my mind conjured his handsome face and those haunting teal eyes, silver strands lightly falling into them in a way that was actually very…

"Oh!" I moaned into my hands, hastily leaving the temple.

I walked passed the temples of Fenrir, Atomos, Madeen, and Ixion, finding myself outside of the Temple of Valefor once again. It was there that I dared to try and catch my breath, the mountain air chilly but soothing my flushed body. I turned as I heard laughter, seeing Sora had just twirled Kairi, looking excited about something. My eyes glanced over toward the direction of the paper lanterns suddenly illuminating, like fireflies.

_That's right…the festival…we're supposed to be heading back to our rooms and changing into the traditional clothing…_

"Hey! Naminé!"

I took off, not even turning around to look at whoever had called out to me. I wasn't ready to subject myself to more teasing. I just wanted to forget about today.

Yet, at the same time, I couldn't.

That had been my first kiss…

"What am I going to do…?"

Sighing, I reached the inn and headed up the stairs, walking into the room. I was greeted by the sight of chaos - which I had realized came with the territory of adolescence. The room looked as if it had been torn apart, the only one completely dressed being Olette, wearing a soft peach kimono with yellow flower print with a matching yellow sash called an obi, a pair of sandals on her socked feet. She had a yellow carnation clipped in her hair.

Xion was in the process of trying to help Garnet with her own soft green kimono, the girl standing awkwardly in her bra, quickly telling me to shut the door just as Zidane's face appeared in the doorway. I hastily slammed the door in it, locking it and hearing him whine. Leon told him to suck it up and get his rear back in their room to change, with Tidus and Riku *_b-bmp* _laughing.

I could hear the sounds of chaos in the other two girls rooms, along with Seifer barking orders at Vanitas and Lea to get dressed already and stop hitting on anything that moved, Rai backing him up. The rambunctious sounds of Hayner, Pence, Sora, and Roxas in the hallway echoed.

"Let's hope they don't kick us out." Xion chuckled, listening for a moment.

"We're the only ones staying here this weekend." Garnet said, "Nami, can you please come help! These clothes are so strange."

I hurried across the room, stepping over articles of clothing strewn all over the floor, and helping pull the material over the princess' shoulders. Once we had it fitted right, Xion got to work tying the white obi around her waist, and I knelt down to help slide the sandals on her feet. Olette exchanged the hair clip at the end of Garnet's long raven hair with a white one to match.

"Xion, yours is so pretty!" Olette exclaimed, as the girl went to remove her hooded black ¾ inch top and her jean skirt and leggings, pulling out her own midnight blue kimono that had a star pattern on it, with a blue obi that reminded me of sea-salt ice cream.

Xion chuckled, getting dressed without much problem.

"Nami, yours is right here." Olette pulled out the folded white kimono that had a pale blue butterfly design across the hem that went all the way up to the waist-line. "Master Aqua picked it out for you."

I blushed and smiled at the woman's kindness, knowing just what suited me. Undressing, I felt a little shy being seen in my own bra and panties by the other girls, but they paid no mind. Olette helped me get ready, smiling at me as she then brushed my hair after my white obi - which matched the hem of my kimono with the blue butterfly décor - was properly on. She brushed my hair and clipped it into a messy bun, using a blue hair piece that looked expensive.

"It's mine," Garnet explained, as she added a touch of make-up to my face. "Be careful not to lose it," Winking, she then finished adding the lip-gloss to my lips. "Dear Gaia…you look amazing, Naminé."

"Beautiful," Xion added, smiling at me.

"I-I do?"

They held up a mirror and I felt my breath catch.

Was that…really me?

"I know one thing for sure…Riku's going to lose his cool and collected attitude the moment he sees you." Xion giggled.

I blinked and blushed hard, "Aw, you're so adorable!" Garnet exclaimed, throwing her arms around me in a hug.

"C'mon, we have to meet in the lobby." Olette urged, grinning.

We followed my best friend out of the room.

_Please…let this be a good night…_

It was all I could ask of the fayth.

* * *

_A/N: I really liked this chapter. So, I'm basing the culture and the festival off Japanese tradition. My reasons? I really wanted to see the gang in kimonos and yukatas :D Please review guys!_

_-xWhitexWindx_

_Musical Inspiration: Hymn of the Fayth: Valefor - Final Fantasy X OST, Find Your Way - Final Fantasy VIII OST_


	9. Chapter IX: Ai

_Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts and related characters belong to Square Enix and Tetsuya Nomura. Reviews would be appreciated. Contains hints of Namiku, Sokai, Haylette, Rokushi, Vanqua, Terqua, and Venfuu. Slightly AU._

* * *

_**Longing For Yesterday  
Chapter 9: Ai**_

Fireflies in the sky, in the form of paper lanterns, stars twinkling above, cheery music drifting through the air, booths upon booths of games, food, prizes, and even a square for dancing with a bonfire in tribute to the aeons. So much culture was in one place, not to mention the fact that it was a festival. A chance to let us have some fun together with friends.

Ansem really had thought this through. Beautiful girls (including my classmates) were dressed divinely in different colored kimonos with designs that suit their personalities. Aqua had a good taste in knowing what her students would like. The boys were all wearing yukatas - similar to the kimonos in design, but stopping at the knees with pairs of capri pants and wooden sandals.

After we participated in the dance ritual - excluding a few who just didn't feel up to it - and we listened to the local legend of how the _Hotaru Festival_ came to be. After that, Aqua told us we could go on our own until midnight, when the fireworks would be starting. She told us to try and stick together in groups, before she went to go walk about with Terra.

"C'mon, Naminé!" Olette excitedly grabbed my hand.

I actually giggled as she pulled me behind her, with us rushing back toward the food booths. My stomach gave a slight growl, reminding me that I hadn't eaten today. Olette giggled as she paid for two _ikayaki_ - grilled squid on sticks. I was a bit hesitant to try it, but once taking a bite, I couldn't get enough.

We walked around for awhile, eating and looking at the cute little prizes. There was even a game were you could wish a fish in a bag of water, but I was afraid it would die before we got it back to the academy, so we passed on it. Once our _ikayaki_ was gone, Olette pointed out the choco bananas they had - she got a strawberry one while I got chocolate.

"This is so much fun!" Olette exclaimed, smiling at me.

I closed my own eyes, feeling myself beaming. "It really is!"

"Oh, there's Sora! Kairi, Roxas, and Xion too!"

"Nami! 'Lette! Hey!" Roxas called out to us.

We approached them, where the girls were giggling and cooing over the animal masks that their boyfriends had gotten them. Kairi had a _kitsune_ mask pulled on the side of her head, and Xion was wearing a black _inu_ mask. Sora was eating grilled chicken on a stick, and also had corn on a stick in his other hand. Roxas was happily munching on some sea-salt ice cream.

I noticed that Lea, Hayner, and Pence were right across from them. Hayner had just gotten a _okami_ mask and grinned as his eyes landed on Olette. She blushed even worse as he gave a low whistle as they approached.

"You look beautiful," Hayner complimented, giving her a wink before placing the mask on the side of her head, the opposite of her carnation. "For you, milady."

Pence elbowed him as Olette giggled. I nudged her and whispered, "Go with him. Get some time in, just the two of you."

She glanced at me, "Are you sure…?"

"I'm with my brothers." I reassured her. "Go on~!"

Though, honestly, I would end up a fifth wheel.

Olette and Hayner went on their way.

There was a mad cackling as a black blur came whizzing by, knocking into me. I staggered and managed to grab a post a moment later, watching as Terra gained chase on the blur - who happened to be Vanitas. I glanced and saw Aqua was very red in her face, looking violated, and I assumed he had dared to grope our master. Seifer and Rai soon followed suit. I shook my head and sighed, turning to say something to Sora and Roxas.

They were gone already.

Lea and Pence had disappeared too. I recognized only a few of my classmates, but none that I was close to. Paine and Rikku were closeby, but I was intimidated by Paine - she honestly had an air around her that reminded me of Larxene.

Biting my lip, I threw away the rest of my treat, before I started to walk around. It hurt, but I was used to being alone. I didn't want to bother anyone - not even when I saw Zidane and Garnet. Right now, I didn't want to talk to anyone. They all had their close friends or significant others to spend time with.

I came to a stop as my eyes lifted from my sandals, spotting familiar platinum locks.

"Riku!" I exclaimed, before I could stop myself.

The crowd moved and I slowly raised my hand, my throat suddenly constricted and my eyes prickling. My vision blurred as I saw him laugh - laugh in a way he had never laughed with me. He was talking to Selphie, who was giggling and looking so much prettier than me in the glow of the lanterns, holding a stuffed bear that he had handed to her.

_So…this is heartbreak…_

My feet moved on their own, breaking into a run and knocking in to him. I heard him call my name, but it was too late. I was already crying into my hands, just running away again. It was easier to do that than face the horrible truth.

There's no way Riku would ever like me.

Not the way Sora like Kairi…or the way Roxas like Xion…

I was just worthless.

"Ow!"

I moaned in pain as my sandal caught the edge of the sidewalk, hitting the cobblestones. I was already crying, but the pain made it worse. Whimpering, I managed to pull myself onto the sidewalk, using the building to get to my feet. I staggered only a bit into the alleyway, before my leg gave out. It hurt too much to stand, so I simply remained on the ground.

There, I waited.

Waited so long…

Yet no one came by. No one called my name or found me.

Sniffling, I managed to get back to my feet. My leg was still hurting. I used the buildings to keep myself steady, limping when I couldn't. I caught a glimpse of my reflection - tearstained cheeks, bloodshot eyes, runny nose. I looked like an absolute mess.

Did I care?

No.

I made it halfway through the festival, having to grip a post and fight back my tears again from the pain. I was shaking so much. I couldn't even find Master Aqua to heal my leg.

"Naminé!"

"G-Go away!" I hated the way my voice cracked.

Riku touched my arm, but I jerked it out of his hold. He blinked once in surprise.

"J-Just leave me a-alone! G-Go back to S-Selphie!" I snapped, trying to sound angry.

All it did was make me burst into tears again. My leg gave out and I waited to hit the ground again. I was so embarrassed, but everything hurt. My body…

My _heart_…

A strong hand swooped down and seized my arm, stopping me from hitting the ground.

"Selphie?" Riku's tone sounded puzzled, but I was crying too hard to look at him. "Geez…Naminé…" I felt myself being tugged forward, and then his strong and familiar scent wrapped around me. "You always assume the worst, you know that?" His breath was warm, tickling my ear and the nape of my neck. "Selphie's cute, but tonight…you're the one who has my attention. I just spent almost an hour looking for you, worried because I made you cry. I would never hurt you on purpose, dummy." I felt his hand on the back of my head, holding me tight.

"W-What…?"

"Do I have to spell it out for you?"

Riku's arm then slid underneath the back of my legs, lifting me up. We were so close now, and all I could see were the firefly lights reflecting in his aquatic eyes. My face felt warm, but a good warm. Not the usual fire that made me squirm and completely uncomfortable. His lips formed a small smile before he leaned closer, our foreheads touching.

Riku then whispered, "I was looking for you, Nami. I bumped into Selphie when she won that bear for her boyfriend, Irvine. I was handing it back to her and apologizing."

"It…w-was a misunderstanding…"

His eyes closed, "Naminé… _you're_ the only girl I like."

That's when he kissed me.

It was different from the one Lea made us have. It was soft, making my lips tingle and my heart soar. His lips were warm and smooth as marble. The kiss lasted only a few seconds, but to me it felt like a lifetime.

He pulled back, feeling my frame shaking in his arms, a mixture of shock and pain. I whimpered a bit as agony shot up my body. Riku blinked and then saw my hand clutch at my knee.

"Dammit, you're hurt."

Without another word, Riku carried me toward a small resting area. He didn't even set me down on the bench, simply turned me in his lap and parted the folds of my kimono, seeing the nasty red marring my pale skin. He shushed me as he cast a minor healing spell, and the pain ebbed away. I blinked a few times, before blushing and uncomfortably looking at the ground.

"It's too bad," Riku then said.

"What is…?" I asked quietly.

"I spent all the time we had looking for you, I didn't even get to spend any real time with you." He poked my cheek, "For that, you owe me!"

"I…what?"

"Tomorrow, after we go to the temples, we're going on a date."

"A d-date!?"

He chuckled at my reaction, "There's something I need to talk to you about, but it's only appropriate after the first date. Got it?"

I squeaked and gave a slight nod.

"Good!" Riku then helped me to my feet, taking my hand. "C'mon, the fireworks are going to start any second now."

Nodding, I shyly walked beside him as we made our way back to the square. Everyone was there, cheering as the first neon colored bursts lit up the sky in dazzling arrays. Riku pulled me close to him, arms wrapped around me tight, tucking my head underneath his chin. I didn't pull away, finding myself snuggling against him, craving that warmth.

Yuffie cheered excitedly, perched atop of Leon's shoulders and waving around some sparklers. Sora and Kairi were dancing around the square together, laughing. Zidane had Garnet in his arms bridal-style with Yuna, Rikku, Paine, Selphie and Tidus all grouped together. Larxene had her arms crossed and was rolling her eyes as she ate some _ikayaki. _Hayner boldly dipped Olette and kissed her in front of everyone - Seifer immediately yelling at them to knock it off - while Pence took photos for the yearbook.

Vanitas swooped out of nowhere, worming his way inbetween Terra and Aqua, and kissed the blunette right on the lips. Ven snorted and started laughing into Fuu's shoulder at the look on Terra's face, especially as Vanitas then zipped free, turning around and sticking his pierced tongue out, tugging down his eye-lid. Terra of course started to chase him again, leaving Aqua very redfaced. Lea had his arms draped around Xion and Roxas, all three giving identical cheesy grins as Pence ducked down and got ready to take a photo. Terra and Vanitas had stumbled back close to the group, the Gothic teen perched on top of Terra's shoulders like a cat, giving a psychotic grin and even a peace sign at the camera.

It flashed, capturing the memory and immortalizing it.

Despite all the tears, I felt happy.

Like I finally belonged in the picture after all.

* * *

_A/N: Writing Vanitas is hilarious XD Okay guys, hope you enjoyed this installment. Please keep on reviewing and showing your support!_

-xWhitexWindx

_Musical Inspiration: AOE Suite Fourth Movement AI - Ao no Exorcist OST_


End file.
